Gear Spirit
Small Fey (Extraplanar) HD: 2d6+6 plus 3 (16 hp) Initiative: +1 (+1 Dex) Speed: 15 ft., burrow 15 ft. AC: 16 (+1 Size, +1 Dex, +4 Natural), Touch 12, Flat-footed 15 BAB/Grapple: +1/-3 Attack: 1 slam +2 melee (1d6 and disrupt metal) Full Attack: 1 slam +2 melee (1d6 and disrupt metal) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Command machinery, disrupt metal Special Qualities: Low-light vision, acid/cold/fire resistance 5, immunity, gear/metal dependency, rust vulnerability, body weaponry Saves: Fort. +3, Ref. +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 12, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 11 Skills: Craft (alchemy) +5, Disable Device +5, Hide +10, Listen +6, Sense Motive +6, Spot +6 Feats: Toughness Environment: Any land (Mechanus) Organization: Solitary or gear-clutch (2d6) CR: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 3-6HD (Small) LA: - A gear spirit is a piece of living metal – machines with free will. It is usually in the form of a common mechanical device or tool, such as padlocks, with facial features (eyes, ears, etc.). A gear spirit often takes on a name based on appearance, such as Padlock or Axle. Gear spirits are essential to the smooth running of the gears in Mechanus and are often dominated and secured to their gears by the modrons. This led to some degree of resentment. Sometimes, a gear spirit may slip away in some aborigine “walkabout”, letting the gears run unsupervised. A modron task force is often sent to retrieve the errant spirit. Once it was believed that there is a gear spirit for every gear in Mechanus, but the current more popular theory is that several gear spirits share a single gear. Command Machinery (Su): A gear spirit can meld into metal as a standard action, thereby controlling any metallic mechanical device, e.g. lock, ballista, etc. This is otherwise similar to meld into stone spell. The device becomes an animated object (see MM1). Disrupt Metal (Ex): A gear spirit can disrupt a metallic shield or armor each time it hits in melee. This does 1d6 damage to a metallic armor or shield (50% chance each) used by the defender. Gear/Metal Dependent (Ex): A gear spirit is tied to a gear in Mechanus, much like a dryad is tied to her tree. However, it can leave its place by taking a piece of the gear with it. If this piece is lost, the departed gear spirit sickens and dies in 1 month. Likewise, if it is kept away from manufactured metals or machinery for 1 month, it dies. Rust Vulnerability (Ex): A gear spirit takes +50% damage from rust attacks. Immunity (Ex): Like modrons, a gear spirit is immune to mind-affecting effects, subdual damage, ability damage, ability drain, energy drain and critical hits. Body Weaponry (Ex): A gear spirit can shape its slam attack into any metallic weapon as a move-equivalent action. Although the base damage does not change, this allows it to make its attack slashing, piercing or bludgeoning. Racial Skill: A gear spirit gains +8 racial bonus on hide checks in a machine-dominated environment (e.g. Mechanus). Converted from Planes of Law. Category:Fey